New Times
by Glamrockprincess
Summary: It's a new city with new friends...and old! Bray, chloe and Ved meet up with Amber Jay and the rest of the mallrats...and the leading tribe of this new city, the firebirds. What secrets are held, what dramas revealed? Who's life is threatened? chap 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _Hi peoples, ok so i hope you enjoy this story. it takes place after the fifth(i think) season, so its all my own, except the characters...well the newbies are mine obvisouly...i sooo cant spell today! anyway this is my first go at a tribe fic so read and hopefully you'll enjoy and i hope to get heaps of reveiws! and i promise the story gets better as it moves along...its also rated for later violence and romance...yeah romance scenes as well as language. ENJOY!!!**

__

__

_**New city, Old flames**_

The mallrats struggled along the forest path it was slightly overgrown from infrequent use. They all swatted at mosquitoes and flies, it was humid and damp in the forest. Everyone was tense and irritated, tense because they were in unfamiliar surrounds and irritated from the heat.

Amber and Jay lead the tribe along the path. Though Jay still wore his techno uniform it was only out of necessity as he had no other clothes, his tattoo was also yet to be changed.

Amber looked over at Jay and smiled. He walked tall and proud and carried her son Bray Jr in his arms protectively keeping all the flies and mosquitoes at bay. Jay caught her looking at him and smiled gently. Amber returned the gently smile.

"Ummmm…guys…"

"What Jack?" replied the group tensely.

"Do…do you smell smoke? I can smell wood fire smoke." Said Jack.

"Actually Jack's right, I can smell smoke!" said Lex sniffing the air

"It smells like it's coming from up ahead!" said Ellie excitedly.

"Let's keep moving then, but _carefully_ we don't know how friendly they are…or if they're friendly at all!" injected Jay

"Yeah yeah, let's just go…it may be a chance for a warm dinner." Said Lex as he pushed past Jay and Amber.

"Mama?" inquired little Bray leaning over the distance between Jay and Amber.

"Yes Bray?" laughed Amber as she accepted him into her arms then set off after Lex.

They walked along the path for half an hour longer until, during dusk, they came upon the camp, whose fire (or in this case fires) they had smelt. The groups rustling caught the attention of the campers who had them surrounded at spear point in a matter of minutes.

The tribe which had surrounded them were fierce looking and all of them were male. They wore loose cargo pants and black singlet tops. Ribbon rags which were blue red and green were tied around each member's right bicep. Like the Mallrat's each member had unique symbols on their faces, their tribes symbol was on the back of their hands.

"Who are you, and what's your tribe?" demanded one

"Why are you here?" asked another

"We mean no harm, we're the mallrats." Said Amber suddenly scared, she knew they were capable of killing if the need arose, she could see it in their eyes.

"I'm Jay; we are here because our home was destroyed. We are looking for a new place to live…to settle."

"Jay? The Mallrats..." the rest became a whispered murmur.

"All right, you come with us to the city tomorrow. You can stay the night and share our food and fire."

"Besides you have children with you, we can't harm children!"

"Never could! Come Jay, here have this." Said one of the men, handing Jay a drink as he sat down.

"Mac?"

"Yeah."

"I…You…We…What the hell?!" sputtered Jay

The mallrats looked at him with shock and concern…except who looked on with amusement…he liked seeing anyone but himself uncomfortable.

"Calm down Jay, excitable these days aren't you! Here." The man named Mac leaned across the fire and handed Jay a large wooden platter full of food. Jay grabbed a piece of flat bread (tortilla like) and some berries, before passing it on.

"I just didn't expect to see you." Said Jay

"Nor I you," replied Mac. "At least not again…or maybe so soon …"

"I guess life is just _FULL _of surprises. Good and _bad_." Said one of the men across the fire throwing Jay a dirty look and surprising the mallrats.

The next morning they made their way to the city. The tribe they travelled with seemed split, but nice. Mac continually assured everyone that it would all be sorted when they reached their destination. During the trip the mallrats couldn't help but notice that Jay kept his eyes downcast, fixed on the road, and that more than a few of the escorting men shot him looks of either overwhelming hate; or hopeful joy. Both the glares of hate and the glances of joy held uncertainty, of what no one knew.

Early afternoon was when they arrived in the city. It was new to the mallrats so they took nothing for granted, looking everywhere, observing everything. Except Jay who seemed to get more and more nervous and agitated the further in they went.

**AN: So what did you think? please revveiw and tell me...flames will be read but seeing as i didnt force you to read it the will not be taken seriously if you want to critise my story please feel free but make sure its constructive...I CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE I'M NOT STUPID!!! any way I have the secound chapter ready to go so if you like let me know and I'll update!**


	2. old friends

__

**_A/N: _same old dont own anything but the plot and characters which you dont recognize from tribe. love you all!**

* * *

**_LAST CHAPTER OF NEW TIMES!:_  
"I guess life is just FULL of surprises. Good and bad." said one of the men across the fire, throwing Jay a dirty look.**

* * *

__

_**Old Friends?**_

They walked through the city's thriving market place. The mallrats noticed how well the various tribes of the city co-operated and traded with each other, peacefully.

"We'll have to take you to the city leader and tribal council." Said Mac, while waving to a group of young women gathered around a fruit stall.

"What's the city leader's name?" inquired Amber hugging little bray close.

"Her name is Summer. The council consists of the leader of each of the city's tribe's leader…or in some cases leaders. Summer will fill you in on their names when the time comes." Replied Mac

"ok." Said Amber noticing Jays face had clouded over at the mention of Summer's name. "Jay, Jay…are you ok?"

"Hey…oh, yeah I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly

"Are you sure?" questioned Amber concerned.

"Yes Amber, don't worry alright." Replied Jay, somewhat half-heartedly, but Amber let it drop anyway.

The group approached a large building towards the centre of the city.

"You lot wait here!" commanded who had spoken harshly to Jay the night before.

"What's his problem? Stupid jerk." Said Lex

"Just cool it Lex, we don't know these people and from the looks of this city…I want to be able to stay, to live here. The tribes all co-operate with each other, it's clean and organised. So don't blow our chance Lex!" fumed Amber

"Well, soooorry your _worship_!" replied Lex

"Just stay calm people. Volatile lot aren't you!" laughed Mac as he returned from the warehouse.

"MAC…here I'll go ahead and warn Summer that she has guests. And tell everyone else as well!" the girl was there then she was gone, quickly handing Mac a clipboard and running off.

"Don't forget to tell here to cancel that scouting mission!!1" yelled Mac to her retreating back. She raised a hand and waved before rounding the corner to let him know she had heard.

Five minutes later they arrived at the cities mall.

"You're still in the mall." Said Jay

"Besides a few other official buildings, where the tribes conduct business, this is where our tribe decided to stay. Along with a few others who don't have territory, they're like you really…you know looking for a new start. Or just passing through." Replied Mac, before turning to the other guards. "I've got them from here. Our tribe can handle it…you're free to go home."

They nodded and then turned and left.

"Come on, in we go." Said Mac cheerfully leading the way inside, knowing they'd follow close behind.

Inside the mall the sound of laughter greeted their ears. It was joyous laughter, a child's carefree giggle mixed with a parent's proud laugh.

"Mac you're here, finally. Have you got the report?" asked a voice to the groups left.

"Ahh…chief, yeah here." Replied Mac handing the clipboard to a tall blonde boy.

"Good. I'll go tell Summer her guests have arrived." With that he ran up the stairs to the upper floors.

Jay was stock still with shock.

"Was…was that Ved?" he asked. "But he's…he's dead!"

"Well then it can't be. Dead men definitely can't run around the way the chief does. Helps Summer out to no end, glad he came here really!" replied Mac smiling

"Mac, it's good to see you home safe!" called a light, female voice from the top of the stairs.

"Summer, you should worry about me less, I can handle myself!" said Mac

"I can't help but worry about my friends Mac, you know that! Especially since you all tend to worry about me so much." Replied summer coming down the stairs. She was Amber's height (give or take a few centimetres) wit dark brown lustrous hair; ribbons of various bright colours were pinned into/ through it. She wore black leather pants and lace up knee high boots. Her top was a midnight blue with two silver streaks running from the low cut collar to the loose hem over her left breast. The tribe's tattoo on her hand was identical to Mac's. The markings on her face were simple, in silver and blue's, and focused around her temples, stretching from the corners or her eyes to the beginnings of her hair line. They consisted of lines, arrows and three dots along the right brow bone and left upper cheek bone, just below the eye. Her lips were a natural shade with a clear light gloss on, her eyelids and cheeks were lightly dusted with a mix of gold and silver. Around her neck she wore a thin silver chain, which held a male's silver ring, and a leather chocker with a phoenix pendant attached. Simple sleepers were her earrings and a silver bracelet graced each wrist.

Amber heard Jay's breath hitch and risked a glance at him. She didn't like what she saw. Jay looked close to tears as he stared at this city's leader. It scared Amber beyond reason, what was going on in his head?

"Jay…JAY! What's wrong?" asked Amber

Jay looked at Amber and shook his head, at Jay's name Summer's eyes had snapped up to his face then back to Mac's. It had been a brief glance but the pain evident in her eyes was easy for anyone to see.

Amber sighed in resignation, she knew something was wrong, but now was neither the time nor the place tor raise a fuss…or possibly create a scene when asking what.

"Can you hold Bray please Jay?" asked Amber.

"Sure."

"Thanks"

Amber passed Bray to Jay, and then stepped forward to greet the city leader.

"Oh, sorry Summer, this is Amber the leader of the _mallrats_." Introduced Mac

"Nice to meet you Amber. I'm Summer, leader of the firebird tribe and city leader." Said Summer smiling and extending a hand for Amber to shake.

Amber smiled in return and shook the offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied sincerely.

"Welcome to our city."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later upstairs in the malls café…

"You can probably stay here for a while till your familiar with the city and we can find somewhere for your tribe to call home." Said Summer from the head of the table.

"Sounds great to me, especially on such short notice." Said Amber happily.

"Not to mention not knowing us!" commented Ebony sarcastically.

"Ebony!" admonished Summer playfully. "Don't tell me you don't remember me!"

"Ahh…"managed a shocked Ebony.

"Geez cherry, life may have been hard on us, and I know we weren't the best of friends, but we did look out for each other!"

"OMG, cute?" asked Ebony unbelievingly

"Who else?" smiled Summer, flashing a perfect set of pearly whites.

"I don't believe it, toughest looking sweet chick in the school, actually survived the chaos!" Ebony smirked.

"You know it! Though I may still be sweet. I'm neither as sweet…nor anywhere near as innocent, as I was back then." Summer grinned while Ebony laughed.

"Innocent, you were the only innocent one left!"

"And I was damn proud of it!" replied Summer. "And if I remember correctly it was you who scared most of my guys off!"

"What can I say, I'm protective of my territory!" commented Ebony shrugging.

Summer just laughed.

"Well **_dear owner_**" said Summer. "I'm afraid that I am now a mother of twins, a boy and girl. They are about…five or six years old. Without calendars it's almost impossible to keep an accurate record. So I guess that makes you an aunt!"

"Wow, really? Cool!" replied Ebony awestruck, for once.

"Ok, so that was…" started Trudy.

"Weird?" finished Ellie

"Yeah!" agreed everyone.

"What?" snapped Ebony.

The door to the dining room suddenly opened and an eerily familiar face poked in.

"Ummmm, Sorry to disturb you, but the Twins are fussing and nothing we've done is helping. They want their mum." Then the head was gone.

"Damn." Muttered Summer. "Well I'll leave Mac to show you all your rooms. A meeting will be called soon so you can meet everyone." With a nod and a smile she strode from the room.

"Let's get you lot settled then!" Said Mac happily.


	3. revelations

* * *

"What is it kids?" Summer asked as she entered the common living area with Bray. The twins were sitting on a couch watching the fish in the fish tank.

"MUMMY!" they yelled in unison as she entered, jumping up to hug her. Summer couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Summer asked again as she kneeled down so she was at their eye level.

"We didn't know where you were. We were afraid you'd left us like daddy!" said the boy.

"Or that you'd left to find daddy and uncle Bray's tribe!" added the girl

Summer and Bray smiled gently at the twins

"Well don't worry I have a strong feeling that daddy is getting closer, and Bray's tribe is already here… Mac found them yesterday while he was on patrol." Summer said the last bit directed more at Bray then the twins. Bray directed an extremely confused look at Summer. "Now why don't you two go and get something to eat and then play in your room ok, mummy is very busy today." Summer smiled at her children, ignoring the look Bray had sent her way for the moment.

"OK!" they agreed in unison and ran off towards the kitchen laughing.

"Bray your tribe was the Mallrats, correct?" Summer inquired

"Yes." Bray replied unsure where the question was leading too.

"Yesterday at dusk a tribe by the name of the Mallrats came upon Mac's Patrol camp. We set rooms up for them in the east section of the mall." Summer said quietly. I met Amber, but I don't think it's the same tribe you left Bray. I told them we would hold another meeting this afternoon, I thought perhaps you would like to handle that meeting; I'll be present as well."

"You mean their all there! Amber, the baby… everyone? Jack?" Bray said suddenly overwhelmed and excited

"Yes even Ebony. Bray there are new faces too, so please remember this isn't the same tribe you left!" Summer said remembering the photos of the tribe members Bray and the others had shown her tribe when they had agreed to help find the mallrats.

The door suddenly opened and a tall blonde boy holding a clipboard stepped through, followed closely by a petite girl with bright colours running through her short dark brown hair.

"Ved, Chloe nice to see you. Are those the reports you wanted me to see Ved?" Summer asked

"Yeah they are." Ved replied handing the clipboard over to Summer as she stood back up.

"Ahh… Summer, those new people. They seem… well familiar!" Chloe said

"So they should Chloe, some of them at least." Summer muttered distractedly in reply her eyes scanning the reports intently.

"Why?" Ved asked.

"Why, what?" Summer replied snapping back to reality

"Why should those people seem familiar?" Chloe asked perplexed.

"They say that they're your old tribe, the mallrats." Summer replied sitting down.

"Really…" Ved muttered pulling Chloe into a one-armed hug while pondering the latest turn of events.

"Oh and Ved," Summer suddenly said softly. "Jay is with them too. He appears to believe you dead. How is that Ved?"

"I guess when Ram shipped me off to the work camps he marked my file as deleted. Jay must have tried finding me, read my file and believed it meant I was killed." Ved replied unable to hold Summer's gaze.

"Summer this also brings up another problem." Bray injected.

"And what problem would that be?" Ved snapped.

"Cool it Ved." Summer muttered wearily. "Go on Bray."

"As I was saying, Jay's appearance with the mallrats posses a problem, especially and maybe only for you." Bray looked at Summer warily. "He's the father of your children, yes?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that… at least not yet." Summer replied

"Exactly. We don't know everything that's happened to them and they don't know anything that's happened to us, so I suggest we tread carefully, don't scare them or anything." Bray concluded.

* * *

"Jay I'm telling you the guy that poked his head in at the end of the meeting was Bray, or at least someone who is very, very similar in looks!" Amber said freaking out slightly

"I know I could have sworn I saw Ved earlier, but we have to face facts Amber. They died." Jay reasoned trying to forget exactly how much the boy had looked like his kid brother. "Come on the second meeting is set to start soon."

The mallrats sat around a large table in the old café waiting. The door opened and Summer strode in heading purposefully towards the head of the table, but she didn't sit down.

"The firebird tribe has spent the last few years protecting escapee's of the Techno's work camp's and transport pens. In the time we spent sheltering these people we learnt of them, of the families they had been forced to leave behind. The leaders of the most successful escape attempts always seemed to be mallrats. Because of this the name mallrats came to hold great respect within our city, one unusual escape leader however was an ex-techno looking for his mallrat girlfriend." Summer paused in her speech. "This may shock some of you, others may expect it, but not all of your friends are dead." She noticed how Amber moved uncertainly towards Jay and how Jay placed one of his arms around her shoulders, both possessive and protective at the same time. "Enter!" she called.

Ved, Chloe, Alice, KC, Patsy entered the room lead by Bray. They stood behind Summer showing the others in the room that they supported her. Ved noticed how Jay was looking at Summer and Amber at Bray while still in each other's embrace, he looked to Summer and saw her hands fisted by her sides to stop them shaking. He knew his brother's relationship with Amber could shred Summer from the inside-out without Jay ever knowing it was. He stepped forward and spoke.

"I may not have ever been a mallrat or even close to it, but I do know these people worked hard for this city and for themselves. And that has given them all the right to vote you in as accepted into the city. But you will work like everyone else."

"We'll work our share Ved!" Jay replied seriously.

"Thank you Ved." Bray said stepping forward and cutting off the vicious reply he could feel building in the boy, he too felt as Summer did seeing Amber within Jay's arms but it wouldn't destroy him as it would Summer and Ved would feel helpless watching the destruction. He stepped forward so he was level with both Summer and Ved. "Summer and her tribe sheltered and supported us when it was life threatening to do so. It's because of her that this city is techno free, she saved all of our lives." He paused for effect. "Not only that, but she had organised a scouting party to be sent a day from now to find a way home for us, you just happened to arrive first."

"The mallrats all hold positions of importance and respect within this society, the positions would have been handed to their 2IC's when they left, but now they're staying they will continue to hold those posts, indefinitely." Ved looked to summer for her confirmation of his words, but instead was greeted with a glassy, glazed over look. _'SHIT!'_ Ved thought desperately.

Summer began to pitch forward in a dead faint, straight towards the table. Ved caught her just before she hit. "Chloe go and Mac and Star, Quickly!!!" Chloe nodded and ran off with Patsy in tow.

Ved picked Summer up in his arms and swiftly left the room, Bray, Alice and KC close behind. The rest of the mallrats were all sitting in shock at Summer's sudden collapse. All except Jay who's breathing had suddenly shallowed with dread.


	4. the truth behind it all

* * *

"I'm sorry Jay you can't go in, at least not yet." Mac said once again

"Jay, just come back to the rooms." Amber pleaded

"Promise me that as soon as I can see her you'll come and get me!" Jay forced of Mac

"Yes, yes I'll come and get you" Mac promised exasperated.

With that Jay allowed Amber to drag him away from Summer's room and the chaos within it.

* * *

"I don't get it, the last lot of antibiotics should have worked…" muttered a blonde haired girl in a rainbow top and denim mini skirt leaning over Summer. "As long as… oh…" a look of dawning comprehension crossing her face.

"As long as what Star?" Ved snarled.

"Ved please, you're not helping!" Chloe said soothingly

"As long as she doesn't over stress herself physically, or emotionally, chief I'm afraid these may get serious again. She was fine until…" Star didn't need to finish the sentence Ved did it for her.

"My dear older brother came back and started to mess with her again." He said almost bitterly, the worst thing was that Jay wasn't even aware he was doing it.

"Poor thing, she only has two weaknesses, her kids and their father." Star said softly. "Too bad Jay left when he did. She was crushed didn't leave her room for three days. I think the moment she started to recover fully was when you got here, Bray."

Summer groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked blearily.

"You had a fainting spell" Bray murmured from his seat beside her bed.

"Here take these they'll make you feel better." Star said handing over two tablets and a glass of water.

"Yuck! Those taste disgusting Star!" Summer commented after swallowing the tablets, causing the occupants of the room to smile.

"Summer you're awake! Good, Jay's been asking for you non stop, his partner, what was it? Amber? Had to drag him away!" Mac said from the doorway, not noticing twin looks of pain flash across both Summer's and Bray's face.

"I'll go let him know you're ok Summer." Ved said already halfway out the door.

* * *

Jay glanced up as the door to the rooms the mallrats had been given opened; Ved stepped through quietly looking for someone. Jay stood up and walked over to Ved giving him a brief but fierce hug, before pulling away to ask how Summer was doing.

"She's woken up." Was all Ved said before dragging his brother outside, away from the other mallrats. "Jay she's been sick for awhile, but we found a way to… control it. These days she only faints if she's over taxed physically or emotionally." Ved explained looking torn.

"What is it Ved? There's something you're not telling me!" Jay said concerned, unknowingly he took a step forward.

"Look, Summer looked after me and Chloe and I grew close to her and now I'm torn between punching you because of what you did to her and what you're still doing to her. And relief because maybe if everything works out right then the truth can be shown." Ved replied

"VED! She's calling for you!" Patsy called from behind Jay.

"Coming!" he called back

"Ved…" Jay called leaving his question unsaid.

"Sorry brother, but it's not my place." Ved said simply in reply, his eyes downcast as he sidestepped his brother and walked away with Patsy.

"I think it's time you tell me _everything_ Jay" Amber said from the doorway gazing at Jay.

"I think it's time I told everyone." Jay said sadly gazing back.

* * *

"It was after I first joined the Techno's. I was completely loyal to Ram and his ideals. At that stage I would have and did do things to hurt loved ones for his dreams to succeed." Jay paused gathering his thoughts. "On our way to your old city we stopped here to set up firm supply lines, work camps and enlist more Techno's."

"Is this going anywhere?" Ebony interrupted

"Ebony, Please!" Trudy said

"During our time here we got to know the firebird intimately. They opposed our occupation but as long as we left them and the cities people alone they co operated and were peaceful, occasionally they would even help on the projects that would benefit the city as well as us."

"Projects like?" Ellie asked

"Restoration of power, and telecommunications" Ram replied. "Wasn't that when this whole sordid affair began Jay?"

"Yes, while working on the power restoration project together and a few others as well, I got to know the leader of the tribe, Summer. We develop a deep friendship, which kept evolving into a relationship, and escalating. But eventually Ram gave the move out order and me being as loyal as I was… well, I just told her and left with the rest of the Techno's. I didn't really consider that it would hurt her." Jay finished

* * *

Two days later Summer had fully recovered and sat playing with her children on the roof of the mall, when Amber and Trudy arrived with their kids.

Oh, sorry we didn't mean to disturb you." Trudy said

"No it's fine, join us please!" Summer replied smiling gently as her son showed her his drawing.

"Are you feeling better?" Amber asked as she sat down beside Summer.

"Yes, thank you. Though it helps having so many people there to care for you and these two of course." Summer replied hugging her kids briefly.

While the three woman chatted as they watched their children play together, Amber was stuck with just how much the boy looked like Jay and the girl, her eyes were his too, an exact match!

"Your children… who is their father?" Amber asked not really sure if she wanted to know the answer. "It's Jay isn't it."

After a long and pregnant pause Summer replied truthfully with a simple. "Yes"

"Does he know?"

"No, he left before I could tell him." Summer answered. "Please understand Amber, I loved him with my entire being, I still do. No one could ever replace him, because I wanted to see him happy and free I let him go with minimal fuss, I want him to be happy. And as much as seeing him with you tears me into little pieces inside I won't say a thing about it again or ever interfere, because he's happy with you. It's the same way Bray feels for you." She paused a moment before standing. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things, it wasn't my place. I should go… Jay, Lizzie come along it's time for lunch.

And then she was gone and so were her children, trailing behind her obediently.

* * *

Jay was leaning on the malls inner balcony railing thinking when he heard a commotion across the mall. Two children he had never set eyes on before were running around manically.

"JAY!" Jay glanced up at his name and saw summer, her undivided attention solely on the two kids. "Lizzie! Please calm down and stop running inside!" She called.

_**Flashback**_

_They lay side by side in bed exhausted, Summer's body relaxed against his chest as he drew lazy circles on her exposed back._

"_Summer?"_

"_Mmm…" came the drowsy reply._

"_If you ever have kids what would you name them?" he asked_

"_Where the hell did _**that **_question come from?" she asked sitting up in shock, he shivered involuntarily as her long hair tickled the sensitive skin on his stomach._

"_I don't know it just popped into my head, now answer the question." Jay replied_

"_Well, if it was a boy I suppose I'd name it after the father, especially if he wasn't around anymore." She replied laying her cool check on his warm chest as she relaxed again._

"_And a girl?" he probed_

"_Elizabeth or Lizzie for short." Summer said, he could feel her smile._

"_Why Elizabeth?" he asked _

"_After my mum, she raised me by herself, she was such a strong person and I was a complete brat!" She replied_

"_I doubt you were a brat." Jay muttered drawing her up for a kiss with one arm and covering them with the sheet with his free hand, causing Summer to giggle against his lips._

_**End Flashback**_

'_She'd name the boy after his father, especially if he wasn't around anymore…'_ Jay thought. '_They're mine… she bore my kids, after everything I did to her she still mothered my kids!'_

"Come on, my hyper little bunnies let's get you some lunch." Summer said herding the kids into the café.

Jay followed closely unnoticed.

"YAY!" the twins pumped their fists up into the air. "Uncle Ved!" they ran through the door as Summer laughed.

"Eeeewwww… You two have to be the ugliest kids I've ever met! And I've met a few!" Ved exclaimed as he hugged them. Jay hadn't seen this side of his brother since before the virus; he was happy, social and looked like he belonged.

"Come on you two, leave your uncle alone and sit down." Summer said placing two plates of food on the table, the twins scrambled for their seats.

"Don't I feel loved, passed over for food!" Ved said standing up. "Sorry to bother you Summer, but these need to be seen. They're the reports from the other patrol, which travels with the food carts."

"Thanks Ved. Just leave them here I'll look them over in a minute." Summer replied

Jay slipped quietly into the kitchen and listened to the noises from the dining area while making himself a cup of tea, though truthfully he had no idea as to what he was doing or why he was doing it. He was paying absolutely no attention at all.

"Expecting company?" Summer asked from the doorway. Jay jumped and finally noticed what he'd been doing. In front of him on the bench sat two cups of Summer's favourite herbal tea.

"Uh… it's for you." Jay said quickly.

"Liar!" Summer replied but accepted the cup anyway.

They headed into the dining area and sat down. Jay looked around for the kids, but they were gone.

"Where are your kid's?" he asked

"Ved took them to his and Chloe's room to play. They like being over there so I don't mind their going as long as Ved's ok with it." Summer replied, looking up from her cup which she had been studying intently.

"I'm glad you're ok Summer. That you found someone else" Jay said after a long drawn out silence.

Summer choked on her tea, which Jay had surprisingly made just the way she liked, and stood up with tears present in her eyes. "Is that what you think Jay? That after you left me I just picked someone new out of the crowd?" Summer spat suddenly angry and upset.

"No, not at all… it's just you and Bray seem very close that's all." Jay said standing up as well.

"We are close, but we're not a couple. We shared a loss and it bound us together. But no one can replace you, sure at one point I thought I should move on… but I couldn't, nothing was the same as what we had Jay… and that was what I wanted." Summer said sinking back into her chair so she wouldn't have to make eye contact. "I just gave up, and besides Bray and I were never involved like that, he had his heart set on Amber and I just couldn't stand anymore heartbreak."

Jay returned to his seat, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"The twins are mine, aren't they?" Jay murmured eventually.

"How'd you know?" Summer asked finally looking at him, her eyes dispirited.

"You once said you'd name the boy after his father…"

"Especially if he wasn't around anymore." They finished together

"I remember," she stated almost defeated, before standing and crossing to the door. "Thank you for the tea, Good afternoon Jay."

Then she was gone and Jay was left cradling an empty cup of tea in his hands while he thought. He sat there thinking for almost an hour, until Amber entered the room and took the seat Summer had vacated.

"Jay, I think it's time we talked about this… this whole situation." She watched him pick an invisible piece of grime off the mug with his hands.

"I agree." Was all he said

It was the hardest thing the pair had done since they had been forced to abandon the old city, their home. But they both agreed it was the right thing to do. So Amber and Jay went their separate ways, hopefully they'd be able to sort their lives out!


End file.
